1Ti 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Paul, an apostle of Jesus Christ by the commandment of God our Saviour, and Lord Jesus Christ, which is our hope; }} : }|2| 1:2 Unto Timothy, my own son in the faith: Grace, mercy, and peace, from God our Father and Jesus Christ our Lord. }} : }|3| 1:3 As I besought thee to abide still at Ephesus, when I went into Macedonia, that thou mightest charge some that they teach no other doctrine, }} : }|4| 1:4 Neither give heed to fables and endless genealogies, which minister questions, rather than godly edifying which is in faith: so do. }} : }|5| 1:5 Now the end of the commandment is charity out of a pure heart, and of a good conscience, and of faith unfeigned: }} : }|6| 1:6 From which some having swerved have turned aside unto vain jangling; }} : }|7| 1:7 Desiring to be teachers of the law; understanding neither what they say, nor whereof they affirm. }} : }|8| 1:8 But we know that the law is good, if a man use it lawfully; }} : }|9| 1:9 Knowing this, that the law is not made for a righteous man, but for the lawless and disobedient, for the ungodly and for sinners, for unholy and profane, for murderers of fathers and murderers of mothers, for manslayers, }} : }|10| 1:10 For whoremongers, for them that defile themselves with mankind, for menstealers, for liars, for perjured persons, and if there be any other thing that is contrary to sound doctrine; }} : }|11| 1:11 According to the glorious gospel of the blessed God, which was committed to my trust. }} : }|12| 1:12 And I thank Christ Jesus our Lord, who hath enabled me, for that he counted me faithful, putting me into the ministry; }} : }|13| 1:13 Who was before a blasphemer, and a persecutor, and injurious: but I obtained mercy, because I did it ignorantly in unbelief. }} : }|14| 1:14 And the grace of our Lord was exceeding abundant with faith and love which is in Christ Jesus. }} : }|15| 1:15 This is a faithful saying, and worthy of all acceptation, that Christ Jesus came into the world to save sinners; of whom I am chief. }} : }|16| 1:16 Howbeit for this cause I obtained mercy, that in me first Jesus Christ might shew forth all longsuffering, for a pattern to them which should hereafter believe on him to life everlasting. }} : }|17| 1:17 Now unto the King eternal, immortal, invisible, the only wise God, be honour and glory for ever and ever. Amen. }} : }|18| 1:18 This charge I commit unto thee, son Timothy, according to the prophecies which went before on thee, that thou by them mightest war a good warfare; }} : }|19| 1:19 Holding faith, and a good conscience; which some having put away concerning faith have made shipwreck: }} : }|20| 1:20 Of whom is Hymenaeus and Alexander; whom I have delivered unto Satan, that they may learn not to blaspheme. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *